It Must Be Love
by Becca300
Summary: Hermione didn't know when it happened. Just that one day she realized she was in love. No, not with Ron Weasley, as everyone liked to think. But with someone completely different. ABANDONED FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's!

* * *

Hermione was patrolling the fifth, sixth, and seventh floor corridors, lost in her own thoughts when she suddenly stopped walking and started hyperventilating. Struggling to breath she kept walking.

To a passerby, this act would have looked very odd. Thankfully, there was no such person.

Because, on this chilly day in November, the Head Girl realized something that had been nagging at her for too long.

It had to be love.

There was nothing else.

This is what made Hermione Granger stop dead in her tracks that day.

"Hermione?"

"What Ronald?" snapped Hermione.

"…Never mind"

"Out with it already!" Ron had been stealing glances at her when she thought he wasn't looking.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. You look-"

"Yes Ronald, I am fine, just a little tired. Thanks for asking."

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron, Harry, and Ginny at lunch the day after her 'revelation.'

"Hey 'Mi, you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and go shopping?"

Ron and Harry start sniggering, earning a glare from Hermione.

"What 'Mi, you don't shop—"

"Actually that sounds great. I need to pick up a few things," Hermione brightly said, ignoring what Harry was about to say.

"As long as it's not books," warned Ginny.

"Oh don't worry it's not." Hermione winked at Ginny.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and back at the girls, choosing to not ask what exactly they were talking about. After lunch, they headed to the Gryffindor common room after a full morning of classes. Ginny and Hermione headed up to Ginny's room to plan out the next day while the boys opted to play Wizard's Chess in the common room.

"'Mi, what do you need to get?"

"I was thinking I needed new undergarments and—"

"Oooo, for who?" Ginny's eyes sparkled with excitement, and perhaps mischief.

"For myself," she said menacingly. "And I also need some new jeans, no matter how muggle they are."

Ginny laughed, "I love those, they make my bum look absolutely amazing."

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well it's true…I think I need to pick up a few undergarments as well, I need something to impress—"

"Stop. Stop right there Ginerva! I do not need to hear things that you may or may not be showing Harry. He is like my brother. Ew!"

"Sorry, sorry. I get carried away sometimes!"

"Anyway, I also need some new clothes. I think that I need to pick out clothes that aren't school clothes."

"Like what? I think there is that new store Madame Malkin has opened up."

"Well obviously jeans, some new blouses, whatever catches my eye."

"I am good at that kind of shopping." Ginny said.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Oh goodness! Look at the time! Gin, sorry, but I have to go." She started gathering her things.

"Oh, but you just got here!" Ginny whined.

"I know, but I have loads of things I have to do! I'm sorry! I'll see you tomorrow at eleven in front of my portrait?"

"Yes," sighed Ginny. "I suppose, if you have to."

Hermione left the girl's dormitories and bade Harry and Ron goodbye, who merely grunted in return, still too immersed in their chess game to notice her.

"_Boys". Hermione thought.

* * *

_Rewritten! Review please!

xoxoBecca300


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's!

* * *

She made her way through the portrait and down the corridors, lost in her thoughts about a certain Head Boy, and her shopping trip with Ginny the next day. When she reached the portrait of slightly stiff looking woman dressed in a Victorian style dressed, she spoke the password (Gillyweed) and stepped through the door.

Noting the lack of a certain Head Boy, Hermione made her way up the staircase and into her room, not bothering to shut the door. She quickly dropped her bookbag by her desk, grabbed a couple pieces of clothing from her dresser and headed into her bathroom.

Changing quickly she made her way back into her room. She flicked her wand and a song started drifting through the room and into the hallway. Stopping at a barré that was attached to her wall, she placed her left hand on it and began doing warm-ups.

_It seems all of these words couldn't be further from the truth  
How did I get here? What did I do?_

_Your eyes, telling me lies  
And making me find myself  
While you have your agenda, a life to pursue_

Hermione was so lost in her movements she failed to hear someone's footsteps echo through the hallway, past her doorway, and back again.

"Ballet?" came a voice from the hallway.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts and movements as she whipped around to see Draco Malfoy standing in her doorway dressed all in black. She clutched a hand to her chest and tried to calm her breathing.

"Goodness, you scared me!" she exclaimed, flicking her wand to stop the music.

"I didn't know you did ballet," came his response.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Since I was five; it releases stress. "

"It's an unconventional song to use," he noted.

It's a muggle song actually. Now, if you don't mind removing yourself from my doorway…" she said, teasingly.

With a mock bow, he did so as she flicked her wand again, the song flowing through the room again.

_It's hard to be all alone  
I never got through your disguise  
I guess I'll just go, and face all my fear_

_So please,  
Let me be free from you  
And please, let me be free  
I can face the truth._

Hermione turned back around and continued with her dancing, once again lost in her thoughts. "_Well that was interesting. I wonder how long he was standing there. Then again, what do I care, he obviously holds no interest in me."_

It seemed kind of odd for the son of a Death Eater and the brains of the 'Golden Trio' to be friends, or acquaintances at the least. But then again, the first day on the train to Hogwarts was odd as well.

**Flashback**

_Hermione was sitting alone in the Head's compartment reading and waiting for the Head Boy. She was wondering who it could be. She knew that Malfoy was second in her class, but didn't think he would be coming back after the war. So she certainly was surprised when the compartment door slid open and in he walked, though she hid it well._

_After a quick stare down, Malfoy gave a curt head nod and a soft but firm "Granger."_

_Just as firmly, Hermione responded with a "Malfoy," and he sat down opposite her._

_Hermione went back to reading, and casually snuck a glance at the Head Boy, and person she would be sharing living space with for their final year. She noticed something different about him, about how he stared almost serenely out the window of the compartment._

"_You okay?" she asked._

_If Malfoy seemed taken aback by this sign of compassion, he didn't show it, he didn't even glance at her. Instead he responded with a soft,_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Touché, Granger," he replied, still staring out the window._

**End Flashback**

After that it seemed like there was an unspoken truce between the two heads. While they still butted heads from time to time, they could at least have a decent conversation. Sometimes they were even seen together in the library working on their homework together.

While there were some gossipers, not to name names (Lavender and Parvati), who found this newly formed friendship strange, especially Harry and Ron, the topic was eventually tired out, much to the relief of both Hermione and Draco.

She remembered back during the war; how Malfoy turned double agent. He showed up with Snape at headquarters one day, looking like he had been through hell and back. His eyes were gaunt and he looked skinnier than ever before; he looked as if he had given up. Harry had taken him and Snape into the room for meetings, along with Lupin and Mr. Weasley.

They had spent what seemed like hours in that room, dinner came and went, and as Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley clean up they all came out looking frazzled. Malfoy and Snape left immediately, leaving Harry, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley looking for dinner. They had gathered information on where Voldemort was going to launch his last attack and were finally ready to end the war; at Hogwarts.

Hermione had felt relieved after it was all over.

The only thing she could comprehend was the fact that it was finally over. She could finally live a normal life without being worried about being killed. The Aurors had found all the Death Eaters, most ended up in Azkaban, including the elder Malfoy.

While the subject was never broached, Hermione felt that Draco might still harbor ill feelings for his father. She figured if he ever needed to talk about it, she would be here. However, they weren't that close, so it probably would never be a topic of one of their conversations.

Soon Hermione was finished with her workout. She showered and dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and a light tee, and went to read in the common room.

After a while she heard footsteps and looked up to see Draco with a book in his hands.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not. What are you reading?"

"Civil Disobedience. You?"

"Interesting choice. Pride and Prejudice, it's my favorite."

"That's a good one as well."

"You've read it?" she sounded mildly surprised.

"Jane Austen is a very talented writer. I've read a few of her other books too," he replied with a knowing smirk.

"Don't have any plans tonight?" she blurted out.

He chuckled. "Nope, I needed a quiet night."

Hermione felt as if that chuckle sent shivers down her spine, and she tried hard to not physically show it.

"Same here," she managed to say.

"Trouble with Potter and Weasel?" Draco might have looked at bit curious, but Hermione couldn't be sure.

"No. Just tired."

"I'll let you continue."

She laughed. "Thanks."

They both opened their books and read for a few hours. When the grandfather clock struck twelve, Hermione closed her book, stood up, and stretched.

"Well, I best be off to bed, I've got a big day tomorrow," Hermione stated.

"Big day?" Draco replied with a little confusion.

"Oh yes, not really my big day, more like Ginny's. She finally got me to go shopping with her," she rolled her eyes at this last statement.

He chuckled again. "I see. Good night."

"Night."

Hermione walked up her staircase and into her room. Dropping her book on her desk, she then crawled into bed, dreaming about a blond haired boy who was reading in the next room.

* * *

Rewritten! Review please!

xoxo Becca300


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's!

* * *

The next day, Hermione made her way to the Head's kitchen area rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Looking up she saw Draco sitting at the counter reading the Daily Prophet and drinking tea.

He looked up, "Jasmine?" he asked with a smile, sliding over a mug.

"Thank you," she said. "Got a copy of that?"

"Yup," he said as he slid a copy of the Prophet over to her. Hermione sat down sipping her tea and reading.

Hermione liked their Saturday morning routine. It started a few weeks into the school year, when they discovered they both like to get up early to enjoy the quiet castle before it started bustling with students.

"You ready for your 'big' shopping day?"

Hermione giggled. "Not in the slightest, but I guess I can't get out of it now, Ginny would be devastated."

"Well we can't have that can we?" he chuckled.

"Guess not. What are you up to today?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing really, I still have the potions essay to do. I think I might head down to Hogsmeade as well."

"Maybe we'll meet up."

"Maybe."

"Well I have to go get ready, thanks for the tea," she said, standing up, putting her mug in the sink.

"No problem."

Hermione left the kitchen and went up to shower. After she got out she dried her hair with her wand, loving the fact that her hair had finally stopped being so bushy and just rested in neat curls. She went back into her room, flicked her wand to turn on her stereo, _Paramore _started blasting from the speakers.

As she got dressed, Hermione danced around her room quietly singing the lyrics,

_Nothing compares to,  
A quiet evening alone.  
Just the one two,  
I was counting on.  
_

_That never happens,  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than,  
This._

Hermione pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a jumper. She grabbed her purse, flicked her wand to stop the music, and left her room.

As she passed the kitchen, she spotted Draco and called out to him.

"See you later, Draco!"

"Cheers," came the reply.

Hermione walked out of the portrait and only had to wait a few minutes until Ginny came around the corner.

"Hey 'Mi! Ready?" Ginny said when she met Hermione.

"Yup. Where are we gonna go?" she said in reply.

"Well obviously that new store that Madam Malkin opened up in Hogsmeade, and then I think that there is another new store that has lingerie and accessories and such."

"Sounds good."

As the girls walked down to Hogsmeade village they continued chatting animatedly. In less than a half an hour they walked into Madam Malkin's new clothing/robe shop. They walked through the shop and Ginny called to Hermione.

"Hey 'Mi, I think this dress would look great on you," she said, holding an emerald green halter style cocktail dress.

"It looks great, but I don't have anything to wear it for."

"It doesn't matter; every girl needs a cute dress. What if some guy asks you out? What are you going to do then?"

"Who's gonna ask me out?"

"I don't know. Maybe Draco…" she said mischievously, handing the dress to Hermione and pushing her into the dressing room.

Hermione snorted. "Ha. Don't make me laugh." She entered the dressing room and started changing.

"I'm not trying to make you laugh. I'm being serious. I'm your best girlfriend Hermione. Don't think I haven't seen you trying to catch his eye."

"Great. I didn't know I was that obvious. Why would he ever be interested in me anyway? I'm a muggle-born witch remember?" Hermione pulled on the dress.

"You weren't being obvious, I just know that look. I'm a girl too, and I don't think that blood matters anymore. His father is in Azkaban now—" Ginny stopped speaking as Hermione walked out of the dressing room.

"How do I look?" Hermione warily asked.

Ginny finally managed to gain her speaking voice. "Wow. You look amazing."

Hermione went and stood in front of the floor length mirror. She had to admit, the dress did look good on her. It stopped right above the knee and showed off Hermione's curves she had gained from her summer of early morning runs. Who knew green was her color? It only took her 17 years to figure out she even had a color.

"You are gonna knock the wind right out of Malfoy's lungs with that dress."

"Again, who says it's for him?" Hermione replied, but deep down she knew it was.

"Whatever you say 'Mi," Ginny said, waving off Hermione's question. "And don't even think of putting that dress back on the racks. Come on get changed, we still have other things to get." Ginny pushed Hermione back into the dressing room.

The girls continued shopping; eventually they were laden down with clothing and went to pay.

"Let me treat you to some of that Gin," Hermione said.

"Nonsense I don't need—" started Ginny.

"No, no, I insist!"

Ginny sighed. "Fine, if you force me to."

"I do." Hermione grabbed a few things off of Ginny's pile and paid for her things, followed by Ginny.

"Thank you 'Mi." Ginny said after paying for her things, sounding a little sad.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, as they walked out of the store. She shrunk down their bags and put them in her pocket.

"You know what's wrong."

"Don't even give me that Gin. You are my best girlfriend. Don't even give me that B.S. I don't care that you can't afford certain things, but you deserve to have them. I don't feel like you should care either. I want to do it for you, so just enjoy it."

"I—"

"Just drop it and let's enjoy the rest of our day." Hermione said firmly.

As they approached the new lingerie store, Victoire's Secret (which was based on the muggle store Victoria's Secret), Ginny switched the subject back to Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sure we can find something Draco likes," Ginny said slyly as they entered the store.

"Ginny. Don't get smart with me." Hermione started looking around.

"Oh ha ha. Well, you might as well get something sexy for yourself."

Hermione sighed. "Alright then."

The girls found a few things, paid, and left. Hermione shrunk their bags and placed them in her pocket again. They went to the Three Broomsticks, grabbed a butterbeer and headed back to school.

They bade each other goodbye at the main stairway promising to see each other at dinner in a couple hours, Ginny headed to the Gryffindor tower, while Hermione went to the Head's tower.

She entered the empty common room and headed up the stairway to her room, closing the door behind her, she enlarged her bags and put away her new things.

Afterward, she grabbed her book from her bedside table and sat on her bed to waste some time.

Hermione glanced at her watch (6 o'clock) and hurriedly placed her book on her bedside table. She grabbed her wand and put in it her back pocket (something she's sure Mad-Eye Moody would disapprove of) and scurried out of her room and then out of the common room. She quickly made her way down to the Great Hall and placed herself next to Ginny.

"Hey Gin. Sorry I'm late I got caught up in—"

"Your book," Ginny finished. She chuckled lightly, "I was pretty sure that was it."

"You know me so well," teased Hermione. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Extra Quidditch practice. I decided to not go, considering we have a game next weekend. I really don't think it would help to tire myself out." Ginny said.

Ever since Harry came back, Ginny went back to being a Catcher, and was getting to be just as good as, if not better than, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.

Dinner proved to be a quiet affair, and Hermione was grateful that she didn't have to see Ron shovel food into his mouth. After, Ginny and Hermione parted ways once again.

Hermione walked back to the common room and sat at her desk that was located in the back of the room. She just had one more essay to finish for the night, Transfiguration, and by the time the clock struck eleven, she was finished.

Not really feeling tired, she decided to go for a walk in the corridors. She knew most students were mostly in their common rooms; curfew was approaching fast, so as she walked she didn't come upon anyone.

As she reached the seventh floor, she thought she heard sobbing coming from the end of the corridor.

Silently she lit her wand and approached the sounds.

What she saw made her silently gasp.

Pansy Parkinson was crouched in the corner trying to control her sobs. She looked up at the sudden light.

"No need to stand their staring, Granger," she tried to say quietly but firmly in between her sobs. "Go run along and tell your _lovely_ friends that the Slytherin cow Parkinson was crying in a hallway."

Hermione didn't respond; instead suddenly feeling the need to comfort her. She walked right over to the weeping girl and sat beside her, wrapping her arms around her.

Pansy jumped a little but then leaned into Hermione's shoulders. Her shoulders started shaking uncontrollably, and Hermione just sat there. After what felt like an hour, Pansy's shoulders stopped moving, though she still was leaning against Hermione.

Hermione unwrapped her arms and helped Pansy up. Without saying a word, Hermione took Pansy's hand and led her to the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons.

When they arrived at the portrait, Hermione pulled out her wand causing Pansy to flinch.

"It's just a spell to get rid of the redness in your eyes in case there are others still awake." Hermione flicked her wand and muttered a spell.

Pansy nodded, spoke the password, and wordlessly walked into the common room, not looking back.

Hermione quickly turned and made her way back to the evidently empty common room. She crept up the stairs and into her room. She deposited her wand on her bedside table, quickly changed into her pajamas (boxer shorts and cami), and lay down. She found herself quickly falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning found Hermione up later than usual, which would make sense considering she didn't get back to her dorm until almost one.

When she walked into the kitchen Draco looked up and decided not to comment on the abnormal morning appearance of Hermione, who looked deeply in thought for it being ten in the morning.

Hermione grabbed a piece of bread and popped it into the toaster before shuffling to the magical refrigerator and extracting a glass of orange juice before sitting at the counter across from Draco and laying her head in her arms.

"Something wrong?" asked an amused Draco.

Hermione's response was to grumble into her arms, causing Draco to chuckle. The bread popped out of the toaster and Hermione got up and took it out. She placed it on the counter and buttered it before taking her seat again.

"Just thinking," she finally responded.

"Anything interesting?"

"Sort of. But I don't really know yet," she said, sounding a little troubled.

Draco didn't respond, and for that Hermione was thankful. She had a hard enough time wrapping her mind around the 'Pansy' situation from the night before, without involving her ex-boyfriend.

As she continued to nibble on her breakfast, she tried to figure out what had prompted Pansy to accept her, and what had she herself been thinking when helping her. She put it all down to her own compassion, not to sound egotistical, but that's what it had seemed like.

Hermione finished her breakfast and spoke again,

"I'm gonna get ready and head to the library. I have to finish Potions and Charms."

"Charms isn't due for a couple weeks."

"Well, you know me," she replied slightly smiling.

"That's how you beat me I guess," he teased.

Hermione only smiled and went back to her room to shower. Once out of the shower she dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a plaid button up shirt and dried her hair magically to pull up in a ponytail. By this time it was growing closer to lunch.

She packed her bag and left her room, closing the door behind her. Going into the kitchen she grabbed an apple and said goodbye to Draco and left her dorms. As she walked through the corridors, she ate her apple and Vanished the core with a flick of her wand.

When she reached the library she headed towards 'her' table that was near the back where she would be hidden from most of the students. She placed her bag on the floor and sat down, pulling out her books, parchment, quill, and inkwell.

Propping a book up on the others, she pulled a piece of parchment that was already written on, dipped her quill in the inkwell, and began writing.

After a few minutes she felt a shadow come across her writing and looked up.

"Can I join you?" asked Pansy softly.

Hermione didn't say anything, just gestured for her to take a seat, and went back to her essay.

After a while Pansy spoke up again, "Why did you help me?"

Hermione looked up again; she had feared Pansy was going to ask her this sometime. "You needed someone and no one was there."

"Why do you care?"

Hermione felt a strange déjà vu moment to the one with Draco on the train. She decided to say the same thing:

"Why not?"

Pansy looked down at her hands and Hermione went back to her essay. The only sound was of Hermione's quill scratching on the parchment.

"Thank you." Hermione's head snapped up again, causing ink to splatter on her essay.

"Shit." Hermione flicked her wand and the spot disappeared while Hermione looked at Pansy again.

This time, she really looked at her.

She noted the pained and troubled look that Pansy held, as if saying those two words took quite an effort for her, but at the same time those were the emotions she was feeling anyway.

"It's no problem. Really." Hermione replied.

At that, Pansy pulled out her books and started her own homework. Hermione turned back to her almost completed Potions essay.

"'Mi?"

Hermione's head snapped up again.

"Hey Gin. What's up?"

Ginny was giving her an incredulous look at Hermione's lack of misgivings about sitting with a Slytherin, especially Pansy.

"I was just wondering if I could join you. I need a little help with my Charms essay on turning vinegar into wine."

"Yeah sure Gin. Do you have the necessary texts?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure." Ginny pulled out her books, while Hermione nodded.

"Hang on; I think you need one more. I'll show you where it is," Hermione stood up and hesitantly addressed Pansy who was still scribbling on her parchment. "I'll be right back Pansy."

Pansy looked up a startled look crossed her face as she nodded her understanding. Hermione walked away with Ginny following behind. When they got out of earshot Ginny started questioning her.

"What is that all about 'Mi? When have you ever talked to _Pansy Parkinson_?—"

Hermione interrupted Ginny as she approached the section where the book Ginny would need was located. "Before you say anything else, I'm not going to tell you the situation in which I managed to be on civil terms with her. It is her story to tell. But all I have to say is she's not as bad as she seems. It's like Draco all over again, okay?"

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Hermione. "I think she needs some girl friends that truly look out for her," Hermione looked at Ginny pointedly, looking up at the immense bookshelf searching for a book.

Ginny seemed to hesitate before answering, but finally spoke, "I guess since you think its fine…but I don't know."

"I know you must be hesitant about this, but think of it this way, something must have happened in order for me to trust Pansy, right?" Ginny nodded. "And it also helps inter-house unity."

"Alright. I suppose," Ginny said apprehensively, but then her face lit up. "I was thinking we needed a girl's night soon anyways, so we can invite her along. I say Truth or Dare, Would You Rather, among some of the games, and hot chocolate and such in your dorm, and nick some food from the kitchen."

Hermione laughed and grabbed the book she seemed to be looking for. "Sounds fun. I'll invite her later. We should probably do it this weekend." She started walking back to Pansy.

"Sounds good. I will be in charge of the food, I suppose. Fred and George would be proud." At this Ginny smiled sadly. Hermione remembered that Ginny had been one of the first people to accept Fred's death, saying he wouldn't like everyone moping about.

She gave the younger girl a smile as they reached the table. Pansy glanced up and Ginny gave her a half-smile; Pansy again looked surprised at this show of civility as Ginny sat next to Hermione and pulled her books to her while Hermione picked up her quill and tried to finish her essay.

Hermione felt hopeful that this might actually work out, despite their pasts. Besides Draco and herself managed to do it, never even in her wildest dreams did she think it would happen, but here she is loving him.

"_Oh, Merlin,"_ she thought. _"Why me?"

* * *

_Rewritten! Review please!

xoxo Becca300


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's!

_

* * *

Hermione heard a noise at the end corridor. Slowly, she inched her way along the wall, not daring to light up her wand and alert the intruder._

_Suddenly a beam of red light sped down the corridor towards her, forcing her to jump back behind a suit of armor. Quickly she shot a responding red light blindly down to the end._

_She kept walking along the wall, hoping not to get caught. She could hear the noise of the battle down on the grounds of Hogwarts. She was hoping to get down there after being separated from Ron and Harry after they retrieved Ravenclaw's diadem._

_A yellow light shot at her again causing her to jump behind __a statue of Boris the Bewildered__, just narrowly missing her. She wondered who could possibly be up on the fifth floor with her. She sent a blue beam back at the faceless person._

_Without warning, Hermione was hit with an intense pain throughout her entire body. She collapsed on the ground convulsing and holding in her screams. She wouldn't give her attacker the satisfaction of hearing her suffer._

_She felt the pain grow in intensity as the intruder walked closer to her, her vision started to become spotty—_

Hermione sat straight up in bedbreathing heavily. She had had this nightmare several times a month and never saw her attackers face. This had happened during the final battle and she couldn't ever see the face even then.

She didn't want to take a sleeping potion because she felt it was cheating. She wanted to get rid of the nightmares, but everything she tried didn't work.

She looked at her clock.

"4:08. Ugh," she said to no one. Lying back down on her bed she tried to get some sleep.

Her thoughts kept her up. She had more to think about than usual, finally what felt like hours later she finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

A hand snaked out from underneath purple sheets and wacked the alarm clock, followed by a groaning noise.

Hermione threw her covers off and got up slowly.

She felt awful; trudging to her bathroom she grabbed a towel and her shower things and jumped into the shower to try and wake herself up.

She was humming no certain tune and felt the aching of her bones as she lathered herself with favorite vanilla scented soap.

After she got out of her shower Hermione got dressed and grabbed her school bag to head down to breakfast before class.

"Hermione?"

"Hey, Ernie. What's up?"

"The prefects and I were wondering if we could plan a semi-formal dance for next month."

"If you write up a proposal, I will submit it to Professor McGonagall and see what she thinks."

"We've already wrote it up; here you go," he said as he handed it to me.

"Awesome. I'll give it to her after class today."

"Thanks."

"Tell everyone thanks for me and I'll let you guys know when the next meeting will be."

"Sure, I'll catch you later Hermione," he said as he walked away.

As Hermione continued to the Great Hall she was starting to look over the proposal, when she missed the vanishing step.

Fortunately, before she could make a big fool out of herself, pale hands reached out and caught her.

"Whoa, there Granger. How long have been going to school here?"

"Ha ha, Draco. Thank you for catching me."

"No problem. What's that?" he said, pointing to the proposal.

"Ernie gave it to me. It's a proposal for a semiformal that the prefects drew up. I was going to find you to see if you liked the idea before I gave it to McGonagall."

He held out his hand and began reading the parchment as they continued to walk to the Great Hall.

When they reached the double doors he rolled the proposal up and handed it back to Hermione.

"I think it's good. When are you going to give it to McGonagall?"

"Probably before class today," she said as she glanced at her watch. "Breakfast is almost over, we should eat quickly. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Let me know what she says."

"Sure," she responded, walking and sitting down at the Gryffindor table. She watched him walk over to his house table and sit next to Blaise.

"Stop staring at him 'Mi, he might figure out you like him."

"Oh haha, Ginny."

"So this semi-formal—"

"How do you know about it? I haven't even asked McGonagall yet."

"You know nothing is a secret around here, anyway, I think you should definitely wear your new dress," Ginny said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I was thinking I would. But…"

"But what?"

"You know who I want to go with, but I know he doesn't want to go with me. I think I'll just go alone."

"Don't say that 'Mi! I'm sure he'll ask."

Hermione sighed. "Whatever. I have to get going. I need to talk to McGonagall before class starts. I'll see you at lunch Gin."

"Keep your hopes up 'Mi. You never know what will happen."

"Thanks Gin. What would I ever do without you?"

"Probably crawl into a ditch and cry. Kidding, kidding," she said when she saw the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, grabbing an apple on the way.

"Professor?"

"Hello, Miss Granger. What can I help you with?"

Hermione handed her the rolled up parchment. "The prefects put together this proposal for a semi-formal dance next month. Draco and I looked it over and we approved it. What do you think?"

The headmistress scanned it. "I think it's a wonderful idea to have a muggle type of dance. I agree with the dress code as well. Who will be decorating the Great Hall?"

"The prefects will, with Draco and I supervising."

"Okay then. I hope you could take on the task of advertising for the students, I am very busy at the moment."

"I would love to."

"Perfect. Keep me up to date on what is going on as well. Good morning, Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Thomas."

"Morning Professor," they said in unison.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione said. She sat down in her normal seat to wait for Harry and Ron, which didn't take too long.

"Hey 'Mi, we missed you at breakfast," Harry said.

"You'll find out why later," she replied as the rest of the class sat down.

"'Mi! Come look at the notice board! She approved the dance! It's going to be the weekend before the Christmas holiday break!"

"Yes, yes, Gin. I see. Can I leave now?" Hermione started walking towards the portrait hole as Ginny ran to catch up with her. She had been trying to leave for an hour to get to the library before it closed.

"What are you so upset about 'Mi?"

"It's nothing new. Did you figure out what you're going to nick from the kitchens for Friday?" Hermione said, changing the subject.

Ginny still looked concerned, "I was thinking the usual, some cookies, some of the muggle candies you like, and some butterbeer and candy from Hogsmeade. Listen, are you sure you're okay?"

Hermione gave her a half smile, "Yeah, I'm just a little stressed right now. I'm going to the library; I keep forgetting to talk to Pansy. I don't know if she will have plans; it's only 3 days away."

"Yeah, okay. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Stuck to Harry, right?"

Ginny laughed. "I know you'll be fine if you make those sorts of jokes."

"I'll see you later Gin," Hermione replied as she left Gryffindor tower.

Hermione walked into the library and began scanning for the black-haired girl. Spotting her near a window, she walked over, smiled, and sat down.

"Hey Pansy, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my dorm Friday night for a girl's night with me and Ginny."

Pansy looked shocked for a second. "Um, yeah sure. What time?"

"Probably around 8. Ginny's gonna get some food, and I figured out how to charm my sound system to play on Hogwarts grounds."

"Sound system?"

"Oh, it's a muggle invention that plays music."

"And you charmed it to work here?"

"Well it was a bit complicated, but I did some research. I can't live without my music."

"Okay then." she said sounding a bit wary.

"Don't worry it'll be fun. Outside the Great Hall at 8?" Pansy nodded. "Bring some comfy pajamas too. I'll see you later."

Checking her watch, Hermione left the library and walked back to her dorm to get ready for bed.

"_Today was so exhausting," she thought._

And thinking about her Transfiguration essay, Hermione fell asleep with a certain shade of gray littering her dreams.

* * *

Rewritten! Review please!

xoxo Becca300


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Holidays! I got this done just in time for Christmas!

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's!

* * *

Hermione woke up on Friday morning nice and refreshed.

She was actually excited for tonight.

After a steaming hot shower, she dressed in her robes, grabbed her bag, and went down to the common room.

"Morning," came a quiet voice from one of the couches. Hermione walked over and smiled. Draco was lying down with his arm over his eyes.

"Morning," she replied with a laugh. "Rough night?

"You have no idea. Ready for breakfast?"

"Yup. Coming?"

He stood up and grabbed his shoulder bag letting Hermione got a better look at his face.

His eyes were sunken in and had a hint of red around the edges. He looked awful.

As they left the common room he spoke again:

"Something on your mind, Granger?"

His distant tone threw her for a second. "Are you sure you're alright, Draco?"

For a long while there was silence between the two Heads.

"You would notice, wouldn't you? Always too observant for your own good," his tone still just as distant as before.

"We are friends, Draco, and I worry about people I care about," she responded firmly, distantly noting the faint pang of her heart when she said 'friends.'

"I would rather not talk about it right now."

"You know I'll be here when you're ready…Just two things: McGonagall approved the dance for the weekend before break, and if you don't mind I'm having a couple girlfriends over tonight for a sleepover and I can put up a silencing charm so we don't disturb you."

"I don't mind, I'll go stay in the Slytherin common room tonight, I've been meaning to catch up with them, but I've been busy. Though I wish it would be under different circumstances—" he suddenly cut himself off with a quick glance at Hermione's curious face.

Just in that moment they reached the Great Hall and with a quick "Bye" he went to his own table, leaving Hermione seriously confused.

It must have shown on her face because Ginny gave her a questionable glance as she sat down.

"Something up 'Mi?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with a still confused look and glanced at the Slytherin table. "Sometimes, I have no idea what to make of that boy." A comment which caused Ginny to have an equally confused look on her face.

When Hermione walked into Potions she noticed Draco slumped in his chair staring at his hands.

"Someone actually beat me to class? Wow. Congrats."

This joke didn't even cause him to bat an eye.

Just when she was going to say something else, something about his posture and lack of response caused her to stop and, instead, she elected to sit down in her usual place near the front.

She was still pondering what was bothering Draco when Harry and Ron pulled up chairs on either side of her.

Before they could say anything, however, Slughorn had started class.

Hermione was waiting patiently in front of the Great Hall doors waiting for Pansy and Ginny to turn up. After a few minutes, Ginny came walking quickly towards her with her school bag draped across her shoulders.

"Hey 'Mi. This stuff is so heavy, is Pansy here yet?" Ginny asked as she approached Hermione.

"No, she should be here soon though. Did you get some good stuff?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I got some butterbeer and Honeydukes sweets. We are gonna be up all night with this much sugar," Ginny grinned and then spotted something over Hermione's shoulder. "Wow, she actually showed up."

Hermione turned and waved as she saw Pansy approaching them. "Be nice Gin," she warned. "Hey Pansy, you ready?"

When Pansy approached the girls, she had a small tentative smile on her face. "Yeah, I brought some of my mum's homemade fudge too; it's delicious."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Sounds great, let's go."

As the three girls walked towards Hermione's dormitory, they chatted about schoolwork until they passed Theodore Nott.

He nodded to Hermione and Ginny, then gave a wink and nod to Pansy, who waved back.

As soon as he turned to corner, Ginny burst into giggles. Hermione looked over at her amused, but Pansy just looked confused.

Feeling that Pansy wasn't comfortable enough to ask Ginny why she was acting weird, Hermione decided to fill in the blanks, under the radar of course.

"Theo's cute right?" she asked Pansy.

Pansy's head snapped towards Hermione and scanned her with calculating eyes. "I suppose," she finally relented as Ginny's giggles subsided.

They approached Hermione's portrait and she whispered the password to the Victorian woman, who let her in.

Hermione pressed on as she led them up the stairs to her room, "I don't know Theo that well, but I would say that he doesn't wink to that many girls, wouldn't you say Gin?"

The other girl only nodded her head and giggled in agreement as they entered Hermione's impeccably clean room.

Pansy's jaw dropped in an un-Slytherin like manner, before she shut it upon realizing such. "Wow, this room is amazing. And you have a ballet barré?"

"I installed that myself. But don't distract me," Hermione said. "Theo likes you."

"He does not," the dark-haired girl argued back.

"Does too."

"Does not."

"And you like him back," accused Ginny.

"Alright fine! I do!" Pansy finally conceded.

"I knew it!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed.

"I just don't know what to do about it," Pansy sighed. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not as comfortable with guys as it looks like."

Hermione gestured to the foot of her bed. "Have a seat, I'll put on some music and we can discuss a way to go about this."

Ginny pulled out the case of butterbeer, a bag full of chocolate and other sweets, and her pajamas from her school bag. Pansy followed her lead and changed into her pajamas as well, sitting on the floor by Hermione's bed. Hermione placed a CD with random songs into her stereo and turned it on as background music, changing into her pajamas as well.

Ginny lay on her stomach on the edge of Hermione's queen-sized bed and pulled a butterbeer out of the case getting right down to business. "Okay. So I think that the best way to go about it is the obvious: flirting."

Hermione sat down on her floor by Ginny. "Agreed. If he doesn't take the initiative, ask him out."

Pansy sighed. "I wish that could happen, but that's not how I was raised. Pureblood women in society wait for the man to ask her out. If it happens the other way, it is looked down upon."

"That sounds like a load of crap," Hermione responded. "It's the twenty-first century for Merlin's sake. It can't stay the same forever. Maybe you will be the one to change it."

"Agreed. But I suppose my childhood was different than yours," Ginny said.

"Plus, you've been in love with Harry since you were ten," Hermione teased, grabbing a piece of chocolate out of the bag of sweets.

"Shut up, you're the one in love with someone who, you claim, will never notice you." Ginny shot back, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oooo, who is it?" Pansy asked excitedly.

Hermione looked nervously around the room before Ginny blurted it out. "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's face turned the color of Ginny's hair before she buried her head in her legs.

Pansy looked shocked. "Wow. Didn't see that one coming. You know," she pressed on. "I never really dated Draco. It was a show for my parents and his. He's a great guy, despite his past behavior."

Hermione looked up. "It's so embarrassing though. I have no idea what to do about it, either. He rarely talks to me outside of our homework and Head duties. Sometimes he recommends a book, and we exchange formalities, but he never gives any indication that he would ever be interested in me."

Pansy sighed exasperatedly. "That's who he is, Hermione. It's Draco Malfoy! He's not going to change that much in the months he had switched sides and after. He's been taught the same pureblooded elite ideals ever since he was born. It's going to take awhile to get over them."

"Well this got serious really fast," Ginny stated.

Pansy and Hermione laughed.

"You're right. Let's discuss other things," Hermione said, and grinned. "Truth or Dare, Ginny."

Ginny giggled. "Dare."

"I dare you to chug that entire bottle of butterbeer."

"Give me something harder," Ginny said, but sat up and chugged the entire bottle in her hand. "Easy. Hermione, truth or dare."

"Truth."

Ginny leaned toward Pansy and whispered something in her ear that caused Pansy to nod her head and giggle.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Are you a virgin?" Ginny asked, giggling as well.

Hermione blushed. "Actually, no."

Pansy's jaw dropped for the second time, but Ginny just screamed. "What! Who? When? Where?"

Hermione giggled. "Just this summer actually."

"How was he? I can't believe you didn't tell me! It wasn't Ron was it?" Ginny looked slightly disgusted at the last question.

"No, it wasn't Ron; I got over that while we were in hiding. It was a muggle boy while I was home over the summer. I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Hermione responded.

This time it was Pansy who spoke, "Not that big of a deal? You're Hermione Granger!"

Instead of taking offense, Hermione just laughed. "I've never had that notion that I would save myself for marriage, but I've been so busy helping Harry and Ron that I've never had time. The boy was one of my friends from grade school. We went out clubbing and things got a little heated, he had his own flat so we went back and had more fun."

"I never thought I would see the day when Hermione Granger lost her virginity. Amazing," Pansy said, sounding amazed.

"Your turn, Pansy," Hermione retorted.

"Dare," she said, grabbing a chocolate out of the bag.

Hermione and Ginny quietly conversed before turning mischievous faces towards her.

"Alright then: Tomorrow, we dare you to subtly suggest to Theo that you have no date to the ball."

"What! No no no no no. I can't do that!" Pansy exclaimed.

Ginny giggled. "Yes you can! And you can't back out now!"

"Fine, fine," Pansy relented with a sigh.

The girls continued playing muggle games, talking about boys, and their future plans until the wee hours of the morning.

When Draco arrived back after spending the night in the Slytherin common room, he found the door to Hermione's room open. As he passed it on the way to his own room he saw the three girls sprawled out on Hermione's bed and gave a slight smile before continuing on.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait on this. I've been extremely busy with school and when you write a paper every other day, it gets annoying to write anything at all (coupled with writer's block as well). I ahave also rewritten some of the other chapters, So I hope you enjoyed this one!

Review please!

xoxo Becca300


	6. Author's note

Hey,

I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but I've decided to abandon this story FOR NOW. I'm not sure if I like where this story is going right now so I'm probably going to be doing an intense rewrite of it. Further, I would like to finish it and post it all at once instead of posting once in a blue moon like I am now. I've been extremely busy with school once again, so I doubt I will have much time to write. When I finish it, it will still be posted under the same story title.

I have other smaller stories in the works right now, but who knows when I'll have time to work on those as well.

Thanks for understanding and sorry for the long wait,

xoxo Becca300


End file.
